megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X (character)/Gallery
Gallery featuring the character Mega Man X. For artwork of X with his different armors, see the armor's specific article. Artwork ''Mega Man X'' series XMMX1.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X. MMXX&Zero.png|Mega Man X and Zero. MMXX.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man X XMMX2.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X2. X.png|''Mega Man X2'' art. MMX2X.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man X2 XMMX3.jpg|Mega Man from Mega Man X3. X4_xleap.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. X4_xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. X4_xwaist.jpg|Waist shot of Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. XMMXtreme2.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Xtreme 2. X standard armor.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X5. X5_xstand.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X5. X6_xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X6. X6_xwaist.jpg|Waist shot of X from Mega Man X6. X6_xsaber.jpg|X holding Zero's Z-Saber from Mega Man X6. Mmx03.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X6. X7_xbustup.jpg|X profile from Mega Man X7. X7_xgreet.jpg|Bust shot of X from Mega Man X7. X7 xrun.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X7. X7 xstand.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X7. MegamanMMX8.jpg|Bust shot of X from Mega Man X8. MMX8-X.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X8. XCharModelX8.jpg|X's character model from Mega Man X8. normal_mmx8title.jpg|''Mega Man X8'' art Commandmissionx.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man X: Command Mission. MegamanMMXCM.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X: Command Mission. MMXCMSketch002.png|X's Command Mission concept art in the Sky Room. CM_XConcept.jpg|X's Command Mission concept art. MegamanMHX.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Mhx xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. XMMMHXConcepts.jpg|Concept art of X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Other games and media x online.JPG|X from Rockman Online. MegamanX.png|X from Rockman Online. ROXTeaser1.jpg|''Rockman Online'' Teaser 1. ROXTeaser2.jpg|''Rockman Online'' Teaser 2. PXZMegaManX.jpg|Mega Man X in Project X Zone. CASX.png|X in Minna to Capcom All Stars and Street Fighter x All Capcom. 15th MM.png|Mega Man X in the Mega Man 15th Anniversary image. XNoHelmet.jpg|Concept art of X without his helmet for Bandai's figures. MegaManArchieC034VTextless.jpg|Mega Man #34 X Variant cover. RockmanXA.jpg|X in the Rockman X manga. RockmanXB.jpg|X in the Rockman X manga. RockmanXC.jpg|X in the Rockman X manga. File:X2XA.jpg|X in the Rockman X2 manga. File:X2XB.jpg|X in the Rockman X2 manga. File:X3XA.jpg|X in the Rockman X3 manga. File:X3XB.jpg|X in the Rockman X3 manga. File:X4MadX.jpg|X in the Rockman X4 manga. X4XHelmetless.png|Illustration of X without his helmet by Iwamoto Yoshihiro. DWMMX.jpg|X as he appears at the end of the Mega Man Dreamwave comic, asking Dr. Light for help from the future. Mugshots Megamanx3mugshot.png|''Mega Man X3'' dialogue mugshot. X4MegaManXmugshot.png|''Mega Man X4'' dialogue mugshot. mmx5Xmugshot.png|''Mega Man X5'' dialogue mugshot. x6mugshotx.png|''Mega Man X6'' dialogue mugshot. RMX7_XMug.png|''Mega Man X7'' stage select mugshot. X8_XMugs.png|''Mega Man X8'' dialogue mugshots. X8_XStageSelect.png|''X8'' stage select mugshot. X8_XOptionMenu.png|''X8'' stage options menu mugshot. Z1XMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero'' dialogue mugshot. Z2XMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' & 3'' dialogue mugshot. Megamanx1 mugshot.png|''Mega Man X dialogue mugshot Misc File:X1CMX2.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man Xtreme. File:X2SEX1.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man Xtreme 2. PFXZeroIris.png|X with Zero and Iris in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. UMvC3HHXabilitycard.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Heroes and Heralds'' Mega Man X ability card. ZeroMMXUMVC3victory.png|X as a downloadable costume for Zero in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. XFrankWestUMVC3.png|Frank West's victory portrait in his Mega Man X costume in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. FrankWest DLC 16083 screen.jpg|Frank West's Mega Man X DLC costume promo. Zero_DLC_69667_640screen.jpg|Zero's Mega Man X DLC Costume in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. ProjectXZoneScreen.jpg|X and Zero battling a Met in the Capcom, Sega, Namco crossover game Project X Zone. SSB4 - Mega Man Final Smash.png|X as he appears with Mega Man, EXE, Mega Man (Star Force) and [[Mega Man Volnutt|Volnutt in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Category:Galleries